


Give me your heart to rely on

by ABroodyGay



Series: Magic Moments (Pupcake Prompts) [4]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, pupcakes first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a sudden realization that she is totally yours for the taking. No-one can come in. No-one can knock. The curtains are shut, the door is locked. You are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your heart to rely on

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pupcakes first time.
> 
> This is set during 4x08

“-I can say welcome home.”

This must be what heaven feels like.

You clink your glass against hers and hold her gaze while you sip. You feel like this should be champagne, not lemonade. This is the start of your life together and Delia deserves everything you can give her. As you pack away from lunch you think of your childhood home, oriental opulence, soft silks, maids, exotic food...and yet you would rather be in this tiny flat in the middle of Poplar. Delia is all the riches you will ever need.

So it’s back to hard work. The bathroom was the next place you had decided to tackle so you arm yourself with rubber gloves and bleach. You can’t help but watch her every now and again, how her bottom looks in that skirt, how her shoulders flex when she’s scrubbing at the sink. It takes an hour but soon it’s as clean as a hospital bathroom and you already feel more at home.

“Well, I don’t know about you Pats but I’m fair done in.” Delia flops down on the thick blanket, Sister Julienne had loaned you. You take her in for a moment, her softly flushed cheeks, the gentle smile on her lips, her hair curling softly at the ends.

“I am rather.” You open up the hamper of food supplies Mrs B had packed for you first thing. “There’s some pork pies and apple turnovers in here. Do you fancy one?” You are suddenly aware of her presence behind you, sweeping your hair away from your neck and pressing warm kisses there. Your eyes flutter closed and when her teeth close over your ear lobe and tug gently you can’t help but moan softly.

“I think I can wait a little longer for supper. What about you?” Turning in her arms you feel a strange buzzing fill your ears.

You have a sudden realization that she is totally yours for the taking. No-one can come in. No-one can knock. The curtains are shut, the door is locked. You are safe. 

You capture her lips in a bruising kiss, so passionate she squeaks in response before whimpering into your mouth as you nip at her bottom lip, your hands sliding down her back to squeeze her bottom.“My goodness Nurse Mount, what has gotten into you? Such improper behaviour…” She mutters against your lips, giggling breathlessly when you both stumble your way back to the blanket.

You somehow end up on your back with her straddling your hips. It’s not an unfamiliar position to you but usually have to stop every few minutes to listen for approaching footsteps, half an eye always on the door, restricted by the knowledge that if you were caught….it doesn’t even bear thinking about. But now you can spend as long as you want just looking at her, taking her in. You quite often feel like you are in some kind of dream, that one you’ll wake up and this gorgeous woman will have been some kind of delusion. But no, she’s yours and yours entirely, playing shyly with the buttons on your shirt, her lower lip caught between her teeth. 

“I do hope you aren’t just going to stare, _cariad_ , because I have had an awful lot of time to think about tonight…” Her fingers start to open your blouse as you slide your own under the hem of her dress and stroke up the back of her thighs making her fumble momentarily and squirm on your lap.

“Oh really Nurse Busby? Would you care to tell me just what you’ve been thinking of?” You are shocked at just how low your voice has dropped and you watch her flush a slightly deeper pink but she continues unfazed, even when you use your nails to the trace the edge of her stocking. 

“Getting to see you without a stitch on for one….” You unhook the buttons of her garter belt methodically and carefully, a stark contrast to the way your heart is pounding so hard you feel it might break your ribs.

“Oh? Anything else?” She swallows hard and nods tracing circles over your stomach for a moment before slipping off your lap momentarily to roll her stockings down her legs. You’ve seen plenty of girls do this, various roommates, friends in school gyms and dormitories but the slow reveal of her perfectly pale skin makes your mouth go dry. You take the opportunity to slip off your own shirt and kick off your shoes and in a flash she’s straddling you again. 

“I..I want to kiss you, everywhere, every inch of you..and I want…” She licks her lips slowly as your slide your hands up her thighs to grasp the hem of her dress, to aid her in slipping it off. “I want your fingers inside me.” 

And once more Delia Busby has successfully rendered you speechless. 

She whips the dress over her head and now she’s wearing nothing but her knickers and a brassiere and you have never seen a more stunning sight. 

“Kiss me, Delia.” And she does. It’s slow and deep and unhurried, and you notice her hips are moving imperceptibly against yours so you slip your thigh between her legs and grasp her bottom to pull her down against you. The moan that escapes her is perfect, and you want to hear it again so you reach up to undo her brassiere, but you can’t make your fingers work properly and soon she’s giggling against your mouth.

“Honestly Pats, what sort of girl are you? Can’t even unhook a brassiere!” You pout up at her and press your leg up again, making her mouth drop open a little. “Maybe if you weren’t writhing all over my lap, I might have more success.” You finally manage it between giggles and more frantic kisses and for a moment you take her in again, how soft her breasts look, the nipples a rose pink and hard in the coolness of the room. You press your lips against the gentle curve of them, litter them with the softest kisses you can manage, taking the scent that is so uniquely hers. Lavender, palm olive soap and cold cream.

She’s gasping now, shamelessly grinding on your leg, hands clutching at your shoulders. She lets out a sharp cry when your lips close around a nipple and suck, your thumb and forefinger plucking gently at the other. 

“ _Dduw_ , Patsy please, don’t stop-” You love it when she slips into her native tongue and you resolve to hear more of it tonight than ever before. 

“I won’t Delia, I promise.” You are in awe at just how gorgeous she looks like this, focused on her own pleasure, breathless and flushed. Your lips are still covering her breasts with kisses when you slide two fingers down her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch,drifting down over her hip bones then along the waistband of her knickers.

“ _Bwchio_ , Patsy stop teasing, you’re driving me up the wall.” You gasp in surprise when you hear her say that word. You’ve only ever hear her say it once before when she dropped a whole tray of urine samples. 

“Swearing, Miss Busby?” You tut playfully.”You should learn some self control.” She glares at you but her eyelids flutter shut when your finger traces between her legs over her underwear. You can feel how hot and wet she is already and in all honesty you’re teasing yourself as much as your teasing her so after a few more moments of barely touching her there, drawing your fingers away each time she tries to press down on your fingers until she’s a whining, whimpering mess, you finally slide her knickers over her bottom and down her thighs where she awkwardly wiggles out of them almost falling sideways off your lap. When she settles again, you are lost for words.

Delia Busby is naked. On your lap. And you get to touch her.

She looks down at you and her eyes are so soft and full of desire, you press your thighs to relieve some of the ache building between them.

“May I?” 

Your hand is curled around her hip, thumb stroking gently over soft, sensitive skin. She nods and parts her legs just a little wider and you take a deep breath to calm yourself. You dip your fingers, lower, stroking over soft, dark curls then lower still, the first traces of arousal coating your fingers. She lets out a whine, high pitched and needy, falling forward a little, her hands either side of your waist. You spend a few minutes learning just how she likes to be touched, that just barely dipping your fingers inside her makes her hips stutter, that circling the pad of your finger around her clit makes her eyes go wide but when you press one finger slowly inside her and flick your thumb back and forth over her clit she loses every semblance of control. 

“ _Oh God, iawn yno Patsy_ -”

You don’t know what that means but you know you shouldn’t stop, that any second now she’s going to fall apart so you slide another finger inside her. She grinds down on them, her wetness coating your palm, moans almost constant and her eyes locked on yours when all at once she stiffens and you can feel her clench around you and it’s with your name on her lips that she finally tips over the edge. You give her time, let her ride out the aftershocks, then she’s lifting herself off your fingers and slipping down so she can kiss you softly, then rest her head on your chest. 

“Patsy...you know I love you, don’t you?” She’s turned to look up at you and she looks so vulnerable and delicate and your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. “Yes. I do. And I love you.” You lay like that in the quiet, in the distance you can hear people heading home from work, calling  goodnight to each other,bicycle bells ringing, cars motors starting but the only thing you can truly focus on is the gentle rise and fall of her chest under your hand.

“Well, Miss Mount, now I have my breath back...I do believe you are wearing _far_ too many clothes.”

* * *

 

You awake the next morning to the smell of coffee, and palm olive soap. She’s sitting next to you with a tray bearing some apple turnovers and two cups of coffee and when your eyes meet hers she gives you a giddy smile.

“Good morning sweetheart.”

You kiss her lazily. You can feel the day's stretching out in front of you. Quiet evenings curled up together listening to the radio, Sunday mornings reading the paper in bed, dancing in the living room on a Friday night...

“Now that’s how I would like to wake up every morning from now on.”

“Well I can’t guarantee apple turnovers but I do hope you’ll be able to haul your rather gorgeous backside out of bed to make me coffee once in awhile-” You put a finger to her lips.

“I mean with a kiss you dolt.” You giggle at her look of realisation. “Oh yes. Well that I’m sure I can manage.”

It takes you far longer than usual to get dressed, you both keep getting distracted, fascinated at the way you are both free to touch each other without fear or paranoia. Your body is aching pleasantly but you dread the thought of kneeling on the floor, delivering babies with your thighs smarting from your romp with Delia.

* * *

 

“You really are a sort of angel. Tragedy is no-one will ever know that either.”

And you watch her cycle away safe in the knowledge that tonight she will be waiting to welcome you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...sorry. For the ending. Or am I? >:)
> 
> Dduw - God  
> Bwchio- Fuck  
> iawn yno - Right there


End file.
